


Getting Back at the Pines

by Kialish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Incest, Injury, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Underage - Freeform, and a GUN, leeeeaning Non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: A one shot in which Bill tricks Dipper into letting him possess him, so he can fuck with Ford and make Ford feel guilty about his attraction to his 12 year old nephew.





	

Bill had to be a little more crafty with approaching Dipper Pines for a deal a second time. It usually only took one time scorned by the triangular demon for someone to have learned their lesson. Bill was not a creature of delicacy, after all. But he had a plan now, a plan to secure the rift if not at least mess with Stanford’s head as recompense for a 30 year goose chase around the dimensions.

Any all seeing demon would be damn near blind to not see the way he affectionately looked to Dipper. It wasn’t just that caring gaze you looked upon a child with great smarts, no. There was lust in those eyes, a contained and controlled lust, sure. But one that could be used against him. Now, it was just a matter of using Dipper against him. That was what required a bit of extra thinking. He’d need some sort of loophole.

And a loophole came in the form of… the fact that Dipper was a 12 year old human boy with no training in active dreaming. The kid dreamt so deep he would wake up wondering if his dreams had been real the whole time, hazy with delusions of grandeur. Just like any kid, Bill supposed.

All it took was a disguise and a few words from a silver tongue and Dipper made a deal. Not exactly with Bill, but the wish granting creature Dipper thought he was. Then he sent him off to the Mindscape to chase his ridiculous dreams without a clue that he had left his body a malleable shell for Bill’s use. Mabel didn’t even stir as Bipper crept out of the sheets. Normally he wouldn’t care about being quiet, but this would take a bit more time than his adventures last time.

He crept around, eyes big and pupil a thin slit as he walked downstairs slowly, shoulders hunched. Giggling softly, he made his way past a sleeping Grunkle Stan, the TV a fuzz of white noise as the older man snored loudly, and into the store part of the shack. He punched the code into the vending machine and made his way down to Ford, grinning wickedly. This would be fun.

Ford was down in the bottom most floor of the laboratory, salvaging and disassembling pieces of the ruined portal. He didn’t feel like sleeping, not yet. While the rest of the world slumbered, he was wired and wide awake. Maybe it was the years of having to keep one eye open, maybe it was because even here in his own home, he didn’t feel safe. He couldn’t really say which it was. But he wasn’t expecting to hear the elevator turn on at this time of the night when the pulleys and ropes sprung to life. He halted in his work briefly, humming in curiosity. 

“Stanley? Is that you? I told you, I’ll go to bed when I’m good and ready,” he called when the doors opened with a heavy metal clank.

“Oh, it’s, uhm, actually me, Ford,” said Dipper, emerging from the darker parts of the room. Ford smiled softly, tense shoulders dropping at the sound of his grandnephews voice.

“Hello, Dipper. A little late to be awake, don’t you think? Kids like you need to get their rest,” Ford chided, standing to meet him.

“I… I couldn’t sleep,” Dipper mumbled, rubbing his arm anxiously. Ford frowned, and abruptly crouched back down to meet his nephew’s level, placing a six-fingered hand on the boy’s shoulder. He wasn’t the best at handling human emotions, especially those of a child, but he had a special place in his heart for Dipper and Mabel, the twins who so resembled himself and Stanley.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a concerned tone. Dipper shied away from making eye contact, walking closer into his embrace. “Bad dream? You know, I used to have them all the time, until I went to this one dimension where-”

He was cut off as suddenly, Dipper pressed his lips to Ford’s. The adult recoiled, ignoring the heat rising to his face and struggling to grasp what had just happened. Dipper laughed- no, it wasn’t Dipper. That laugh was too unique to be misplaced. As the boy choked for air on his own laughter, his eyes showed the truth, pupils down to cat like slits as he teared up. Concern and confusion were quickly replaced with fury.

“Cipher,” Ford hissed, the word coming out between bared teeth like ice. “You get out of that boy this instant!”

“Oh man I really hoped to hold this out for longer, but I just can’t!” Bill howled, his voice once masqueraded as Dipper’s melting away to his own shrill tone. Ford grabbed the first thing he could reach that was relatively like a gun, and aimed it at the boy. Bill didn’t look too impressed, waltzing up to Ford. “Oh, please, like you’d use that on your own grandnephew! I know how much you care for little Pine Tree, here, Sixxer. And that’s not the kind of gun you want to use on him, now is it.”

“How dare you insinuate-”

“Insinuate what?! That you want to fuck him till his little body trembles? That you think about him when you’re all alone? How it starts out so innocent and then goes to places not even you thought it could go? Oh, I insinuate only the truth, IQ, and you know it!”

Ford was fuming, gun still in his hand and aimed towards the possessed boy, but finger nowhere near the trigger. Bipper pushed the gun barrel down, getting up on his tiptoes to reach as close as he could to the older man’s ear.

“You didn’t fire,” he whispered, eyes wide and manic, skin tugging around the orbs and wrinkling. His teeth were bared in a grin, like a cat manic with his prize catch. “Go ahead, tell me I’m right, I already know I am!”

Ford finally reacted, slapping the demon with the back of his hand. Bill yelped in pain, the force shoving him to the floor. He laughed. Of course he did, he always laughed. Especially at pain. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, looking back at the older man.

“You didn’t say no,” he teased, watching as Ford reclined to the wooden chair before the console, haphazardly chucking the gun across the desk. “And you’re already doing a number to this poor kid's body. Sure must feel good about that, don’t you?”

A million things were racing through Ford's mind, ways to get Bill out, the fact that he had just caused physical damage. The fact that Bill was right. It wasn’t until Bill was between his legs that Ford was able to snap out of them, grabbing at the hand reaching for his crotch. Bill smirked and pressed himself entirely up against Ford. His face was flushed, from the slap or from anything else, Ford couldn’t tell.

“Gonna slap me again, Fordsy?” he said, eyes practically glowing. Ford couldn’t respond, grip slacking and allowing him to press a hand against his clothed erection. Heat rushed to his face and his cock.

“Wow, this was a lot easier than I thought it would be!” Bill cackled, rubbing his small palm against the fabric. Ford exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Just… Just leave the kids alone, Bill,” Ford hissed, looking the demon in the eye.

“No promises,” Bill said, grabbing Fords hair and kissing him roughly. Ford tried not to think about his nephew’s lips on his own, soft and inviting and tinged with blood. He wanted to resist the possessed child’s touch, rubbing firmly at the growing erection in his pants, but he was so weak to this, to his touch. It wasn’t Dipper, though, no matter how much it looked like him. It wasn’t… really Dipper.

“Boy, you really are getting off on this!” Bill said. “Not that I’m not enjoying it either!” He removed his hand, putting arms around Ford's neck and grinding against the older man. Ford tried not to react, jaw squared and taut with hands to his sides.

“Aw, Sixxer, this won’t be as much fun without you involved,” Bill pouted. Ford could barely look at his face, his nephew's face with lip puckered out, brows knit together in some form of confusion. No, not his nephew. Ford stood abruptly, ignoring the tightness in his pants, and shoving past Bipper.

“We are not doing this, Cipher!” he spat. “You’re not using my nephew against me like some- some sick perversion-”

“Oh, now I’m the sick pervert, right. Says the 60 some-odd old kook with his dick hard for his nephew!” Bill replied. Ford turned his back, and Bill grabbed the gun off the desk. Spinning around to the sound of the gun being cocked, Ford gaped as Bill put the gun to his own head. “Fine, if you don’t wanna make it easy, I’ll make it hard. Now get back here, or Pine Tree gets permanently stuck in the Mindscape.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“Don’t TEST me, Sixxer!” Bill all but screamed, manic expression replaced with rage. “You think you get out of everything you fucked me over with, without a punishment?!”

Ford hesitated, unsure of what to do. If he could disarm him, he could possibly tie him up, leave him until the body was too weak to sustain Bill within it… 

“I’ll give you to the count of three, IQ,” Bill snarled, teeth bared again in a manic grin. “One… Two….”

Ford shuffled forward, brows furrowed in a look of absolute contempt as his boots dragged against the ground.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy,” Bill crooned, slitted eyes focused on Ford’s face. Then Ford made a grab for the gun, but Bill was anticipating it. He quickly dodged the hand and slid a few paces back. “Okay, that? Not so good.”

Before he could warn him, Bill pushed the gun into his abdomen and shot. Ford cried out as Dippers body rocked backwards from the blow. The bullet had gone clean through, a splatter of blood dashing the console and the floor behind him. Bill took in a shaky breath, smiling weakly and grabbing at the bleeding wound.

“I missed everything vital, IQ. That was your only warning. Now sit. Down,” Bill demanded, blood oozing from between his fingers. Ford was too shellshocked to fight this time, to even think of a plan. He obeyed, sitting in the chair and watching his possessed nephew. 

Like Bill, his emotions changed rapidly, anger replaced with overzealous mania as he walked over.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” he asked. Bipper put the gun on the desk, eying Ford carefully. “You know I don’t need to use this to maim or kill him. And now you know i’m not messing around. You grab that, and I’ll rip out his organs myself.”

Ford nodded, Bill leaning in and nuzzling against the older mans neck. His breath sent shivers down Ford’s spine, crawling in his lap didn’t help either. Even feeling the wet blood soak into his own clothes, Ford could barely contain his arousal as small fingers tangled in his hair and kisses were peppered down his neck.

“If it helps any, the kid thinks about the same thing,” Bill whispered, pressing himself closer. Ford could feel the fluttering heartbeats against his own, rapidly beating. In pain. “Little 12 year old kid with the hots for his uncle. The Author of the Journals, how amazing would that be right?”

Bill pulled back enough room to take off Dippers sleep shirt, exposing his bare chest. His skin was milky white compared to his flushed face and oozing wound. Taking Ford’s hand, he pressed against his chest, nipples hard to the touch. He bit his lower lip, looking at Ford slyly.

“Touches himself while thinking about you, wouldn’t you know?” he continued, encouraging Ford to touch him before sliding his own hands under the red turtleneck. Ford complied, raising his other hand and holding his nephew's body in his hands. He was so small, so fragile. He could so easily break him. Bill had no such inhibitions, nails scraping against old scars and skin, just enough to elicit shivers and a suppressed groan. “Even filched a little bottle of lube from the store once. Keeps it in the bedside table when Shooting Star conks out. Finger fucks himself…”

Ford exhaled sharply, his arousal getting painful now, thumbs idly rubbing Dippers nipples. Hissing, Bipper arched his back, into Ford’s hands.

“You could just take the rift. Why this?” Ford spat out as Bipper bit into his neck and sucked. He let go with a pop, licking his lips.

“This? This is a bonus prize. A little fun. A chance to expose you. A chance to fuck up both of you,” he stated. He could feel Dipper getting closer to them now, the boy finally aware that he wasn’t in some dream world anymore, but the Mindscape, panicking. “I can get the rift after anyway.”

Ford’s hands were shaking now, brain too muddled with lust to fight, too lost in confusion to continue. But it seemed Bill wouldn’t have that. He reached back and guided Ford’s hand to his ass, rubbing into it encouragingly.

“C’mon, Sixxer,” Bill growled impatiently. “You know how to do this, you’re not that stupid.”

Clenching his jaw, he slid his thumbs under the boy's briefs, trying to ignore the wet blood that touched his hands as he tugged them down. Bill giggled, eyeing his own erection before pushing his face into Ford’s again. Freezing for a moment, Ford reciprocated, grabbing Bippers ass and kissing back. A thrill shot down his back, a dangerous and exciting feeling. He shouldn’t be doing this. But he couldn’t do anything else… 

Bipper slid his tongue between his lips, Ford opening his mouth to take him in. He could feel Bill growl hungrily, tongue sweeping over his teeth. Closing his eyes, Ford began to fondle Dippers ass, sliding fingers down his crack slowly. The boy shivered beneath him, arms wrapped around the older man’s neck and sticking his ass out. He traced the crack and down to Dipper’s ballsack, massaging it gently. This elicited a surprising moan from Bipper, the demon-possessed child panting into Ford's mouth and buckling. 

“Touch me more,” Bill demanded, pulling away from Ford's mouth and wiping the saliva away. 

Ford could practically fit Dipper in one hand, holding onto his nephew’s waist as he came around front and took his cock and balls into his other hand. Bill was unzipping Fords pants now, the older man’s boxers wet with precum where his cock pushed to be let out. Smirking, Bill pulled Fords dick out from his boxers, his hands cold and making Ford shiver. He looked Ford in the eye, wrapping his hand around the shaft and pumping curiously.

This time, Ford couldn’t hold back the moan, Bill more than pleased at his sounds. The boy grinded against Ford’s palm as he began to jerk off the man, watching him become even more red. He relished the emotions flitting across the other’s face; guilt, lust, anger. Just knowing he caused them was more than enough. Bill could feel himself coming close, curse this prepubescent child body. He stopped, Ford groaning again.

“Don’t worry now, Sixxer, I know you wanna finish this,” Bill said slyly. “Fuck me on the desk.”

Ford seemed to snap back to reality then, looking down shocked and pulling his hand away.

“I- I couldn’t- that would… that would be unwise and… He’s so small,” Ford argued, knowing full well he was larger in size and girth than the average male. Dipper was still so small, so fragile… with a bullet wound in his stomach and demon in his brain…

“Ah, ah, ah, I make the rules here,” Bill replied, pulling himself onto the desk and squinting as the wound pushed more blood out. “And I say, I want you to fuck me. C’mon I know you got lube down here. Plenty of porn mags your brother left in the drawers. Not that you use those, now do you?”

He’d taken to sprawling on his side, stretching out Dipper’s small frame. Ford looked away and pulled out the bottle of lubricant. Standing, he pulled Bipper closer by the ankles. Bill purred and grinned. Slicking his fingers up with the lube, Ford teased one into Dipper’s hole, trying to be careful. Bill wasn’t as patient as Ford was, but if he could have any control, he just wanted to have this. To make it not as painful… Bipper was already loose, Bill watching with close interest as Ford slid in a second finger, pushing into the knuckle.

Bill moaned loudly, cock twitching excitedly. 

“God, IQ, give me more,” he demanded. Ford pulled out his fingers before dropping his pants and boxers and lubing himself up. Bipper already had his legs up over Ford’s shoulders, teasing his own nipples and waiting. 

“I’m sorry, Dipper,” Ford whispered, and he pushed his way in. Bill cried out, more in ecstasy than pain, toes curling and body arching as Ford pushed more of himself into the boy's hole. He was tight, even with the lube and even with being loose. He was only a boy after all. The idea made Ford feel ill, but gods did it feel so good. The way his small frame was wracked with twitches and jerks, the way it felt to have his cock surrounded by Dipper… If there was a hell, he had surely solidified a place in it.

He pulled out and pushed back in, getting a sloppy rhythm going. Bill cried out each time, face contorted in pleasure, nails digging into his own flesh. It only took a few thrusts for Bipper to come, spilling white all over his chest and stomach. His tongue was lolling out as he panted, still shaking with the orgasm.

“Keep… keep going!” Bill yelled, grabbing himself and pumping the organ. Ford obeyed, so close to coming he couldn’t really argue otherwise. He grabbed Bipper now, pulling him closer in time to his thrusts as the sound of skin slapping on skin reverberated around the chamber. Bill was whining, soft and low as he molested himself, hungry for more. Every time Ford hit his prostate, he’d buckle, a writhing mass of pleasure.

With one final thrust, Ford came, filling Dipper's body with his cum. He panted, still holding onto the boy for support as his cock twitched inside the other’s ass. 

“That… that was something,” Bill breathed. “Shit…” he hissed. And then he went limp. Ford pulled out, cum dribbling out of Dipper’s ass and onto the floor.

“...Bill?” Ford asked, unsure. There was no reply. “Dipper?!” he tried, panic rising to his throat. He pulled his pants up, cleaning be damned, and pulled the boy to a seated position. Dippers head lolled to one side, his Big Dipper birthmark exposed in the dim light of the now deathly quiet console room.

His eyes squeezed and then opened slowly, out of focus as Dipper took over his own body. Looking to Ford, he started tearing up, unable to breath as he broke down.

“I’m so sorry, Dipper,” Ford whispered, pulling the boy into a hug. “I’m so, so, so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ford straight up fucked Bill so hard he left Dippers body. RIP.
> 
> I may write more, some comfort fluff to add on to this and ease the uh pain....


End file.
